Finnella's Alphabet
by FinnellaFantasy
Summary: 26 letters of the alphabet. 26 Finn Hudson and Gabriella Montez oneshots. What does each letter of the alphabet mean to them? Other characters will be making appearances in these too! T for sexual references.


**THESE ARE INDIVIDUAL ONE SHOTS. Please note that these aren't in chronological order. :)**

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door lightly, Finn Hudson slowly walked into his astronomy class. The room was empty by now, only a couple of students lingered behind. He felt eyes stick to him as he found an empty desk and took a seat.<p>

_"Looks like the star quarterback can't keep up with science."_

_"What a nerd."_

_"Why would he need to come in for extra help? He's already got sports going for him."_

They were all there for the same reason: to get help. Although, some students still whispered behind his back and teased him about it. Whatever. He just had to keep his head down and wait for the teacher to arrive. Leaning back in his tiny chair, he zipped open his backpack and brought out his astronomy book. The class was more of an elective than a requirement. Either way, he needed to pass. Being the clueless boy that he was, his chances of passing weren't looking so good. All he needed was to pass this one test. After that, he could be on his way. Flipping open the hard covered book, Finn decided that he would just glance at the pictures as he waited for the teacher.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I'm kind of late."

Hearing the familiar female voice, Finn glanced up to see who had just stumbled in the door. Gabriella Montez. Of course. She basically had every class with Finn, except for English. She had moved up to the advanced class within the first week of being at McKinley High. It would have been the same for her math and science class, but all the advanced classes for those had been taken up. So, she ended up sticking the regular ed classes.

Along with her brains, she was stunningly breath taking. From her long mocha legs, to her hour glass figure, the girl could have basically ruled the school. But, everyone knew her as the good girl. Which meant she wasn't easy, and you had to work for her. Therefore, pushing her down the social pyramid in an instant. Finn didn't mind, though. He was up for a challenge, especially if the challenge was her.

"You're going to be helping us?" Finn asked, sitting up in his seat once she reached the front of the classroom.

Cocking an eyebrow, she placed her things on an empty desk. "Yup. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course."

"Great." Turning her body away from him, she looked towards the rest of the students. "This is kind of like a study hall, guys. If you need help with anything, I'll be some where over here." She explained sweetly, motioning her hands to the opposite side of the room. Turning back around, her eyes fell back to Finn, who had his hand halfway raised.

"I, uh, actually need help."

"Alrighty." Pulling up a chair, she positioned it to the side of his desk.

After about fifteen minutes of explaining a single lesson, Finn finally understood. Parallels and Parallaxes were difficult for him. Well, not anymore. Gabriella pretty much helped him with that. It was amazing how she could get through a whole lesson with him, without getting frustrated.

Tucking a piece of her brunette locks behind her ear, she breathed a sigh of relief. "So, is that all?" She asked, looking from Finn back to the book. "If there's anything else you need help with, just let me know."

"I, uh, actually was wondering..." He paused a beat, gaining back his 'cool guy' composure. "If we could go out and study these stars." Putting his hands on his textbook, he looked back to meet her eyes with his. "You know, in person."

A small smile played on her lips, obviously trying to hide excitement. "You mean, you want to go star gazing?"

"Yeah, star gazing. What do ya say?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Friday night?"

"Friday night."

"Awesome." Finn said, smiling his goofy smile.

"I'll see you then." Gabriella said, a full smile now showing. "Get back to work, Finn." She teased, tapping her finger on his book before walking off to her own desk.

Astronomy wasn't going to be too bad after all.


End file.
